Quintus
Write the first paragraph of your page here. My name is Mamercus Larcius Trajanus. Yes, its Roman, and that should tell you a lot. If it doesn't, you need help. Look at the history, it should tell you everything you need to know about Romans. Enough bragging, you aren’t gonna call me Mamercus its just too much of a mouthful, and too much history for your head to wrap around its signifigance. But there are the few of you who are gonna feel stubborn and indignant and call my this anyway, “Who is this mam- mammer- or whatever guy acting all stuck up? You don't deserve my respect mammer” you my friend are the scum of the earth. Instead, you that actually hold hope for the future will know of me- and you will know of me- by Quintus. Once again if you did your research you will know that means the “fifth" in Roman I was an outcast when a war broke out on Earth, the fifth of my kind, I wasn’t a person, I was simply a number. I was not like the other Romans, and they were mad about this, I was far superior, I was not great in my strength as all Roman soldiers ought to be, instead, I was fast, quick, a assassin. It was to easy to kill these fools swinging their axes around, all that is needed to be done is a couple quick strokes of my sword (See below) and boom. These fools were wiped from existence. So in fact, they must have been really desperate to ask for my services in the war. Over time I ranked up to the rank of a general, becoming the greatest of many. For the first time, I met the legendary warrior Darkero. I beat him in a hand to hand combat, but that day I decided to let him live. After the war ended, we split from the earth. For years I dreamed of developing an unstoppable army force. I forged a army that matched the Gods Of Powers force. Once I thought I had achieved this feat, me and my soldiers went looking for treasure. All we found was a great dark orb of extreme power, above anything I've ever seen. We sealed it away for safe keeping from anyone. Somehow the Dark Lord found out that I had the orb. He captured my lover, Antonia separating me from everything I loved. I lost control, went to his castle alone. Hoping to end everything that had ever happened, hoping to bring her back to me. For the first time, I was outmatched. He chained me, hoping that I would tell him where the orb was. I never budged, I knew that if I told him he would kill her. When the war between Gods Of Powers and The Dark Army began, the grip he had on the chains weakened. Giving me a chance to escape from certain doom. I ran as far away as I could from the fortress, hoping that someone would find me. I blacked out for I don't know how long, Waking up to an unknown area with a warrior named Baron. I returned to my castle to find it in ruins. Baron helped me rebuild my once proud army. Once again I was at the top of the food chain- where I belonged. I was the predator that everyone feared. One day, Haruko Queen of the Gods of Powers came to our castle, beaten badly. She told us that Darkero needed our help. I knew that I would do whatever it takes to get my wife back, even if it required working with Darkero, my hated enemy, I would stab him in the back if it came to it. Our armies rushed to the battlefield, aiding the Gods of Power in there time of need. I knew that if I ever wanted to see the downfall of the Dark Lord, Darkero's and the GOP was the one to do it. I guess I’d have to trust Darkero- for now. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.